The mechanisms of ion transport through lipid bilayers will be studied with emphasis on ion transport through and ion-specificity of, polypeptide channels incorporated into the bilayer matrix. The mechanism(s) of ion transport and ion-specificity in such channels are only partly understood, expecially in mixtures of electolytes, i.e., under physiological conditions. Electrostatic interactions between the permeating ions and the channel have a significant role in determining both transport and specificity properties. Other factors, such as structural changes in the channels and interactions between ions within the channels may play a significant, but as yet unknown role. Gramicidin a forms measurable single channels in artificial lipid bilayer membranes. The current-voltage characteristics of gramicidin channels will be studied as a function of concentration of a single electrolyte, in both symmetrical and asymmetrical solutions. These measurements will form the basis for the development of a model for ion transport in various transmembrane channels. Further experiments will be done to characterize single channel conductance properties in mixtures of several electrolytes. Special emphasis will be given to whether the properties of channels in mixed electrolytes are predictable from the information observed with single electrolytes. The molecular interactions of gramicidin channels within lipid bilayers will be investigated, as a function of the permeating cation, to see whether these ions can influence channels behavior (structure) on the gross level.